


[podfic] Out & Out Again

by Jingle



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexuality, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Austin was expecting that people would <i>believe</i> him when he came out.</p><p>Please note: This was written fairly early in the series, before some of the Austin/Ally dating subplots that came later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Out & Out Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out & Out Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447330) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



> This is my very first podfic. I worked at it a lot, especially the pacing, and I really hope it's okay, though I know I still have a lot of learning to do. Thanks to Lady_Ganesh for letting podfic her wonderful story!

**Length** : 5:02

 **Download** : [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/77ii801vsi2lm3n/Out+and+Out+Again.mp3)


End file.
